There are many board games in the prior art using apparatus comprising a board defining a pathway, a game piece for each player to advance along the pathway, a pair of dice and one or more sets of cards each containing information which is used in regard to advancing the game pieces along the pathway. Such prior art games are primarily if not exclusively amusement devices.
There is a need for a board game which is especially adapted for use by parents and children together which is not only fun to play but also performs a major function of teaching young children and testing their knowledge in matters which can be selected by parents as being important to the well-being of the children.
This invention is described with reference to a particular embodiment with certain optional modifications which may be used selectively as part of the game apparatus to provide for teaching appropriate subject matter.